Meltdown: Part 2
Plot A reporter looks at a camera and clears her throat. (Reporter): This Sally Strongfield reporting here at the scene of another alien brawl. The camera turns and gazes upon Meltdown stomping down the street with Aen as Water Hazard and Tetrax Shard following. Water Hazard projects streams of water at Meltdown causing steam to appear. Tetrax fires shards of diamonds at Meltdown. Meltdown ignores it all. He picks up a car and throws it towards Sally. Water Hazard dashes over and pushes her out of the way. He then runs towards Azmuth and Seth who are lying on the ground, scratched up badly, and coughing. '' (Water Hazard): Azmuth. What do we do? (Azmuth): *cough* I have no idea...I...have...no idea. (Water Hazard): We have to something. Is there some alien you can unlock or something? Something?!! ''Water Hazard shakes his head. (Water Hazard): I've got to do something. Maybe...I could- No! That couldn't work. Or would it. Water Hazard reverts. '' (Aen): But if I do it. It could be the end of my life...heh. And I'm only 10. Let's do it. ''Aen shifts to Nitroboost and runs to Tetrax. (Nitroboost): Tetrax. Stop. (Tetrax): What? Why? (Nitroboost): Because. I can stop, Meltdown. (Tetrax): Then do it! (Nitroboost): Except- (Tetrax): What?! (Nitroboost): -I won't survive. (Tetrax): What? You can't sacrifice your- (Nitroboost): And you can't stop me. Nitroboost runs toward Meltdown. (Tetrax): AEN, NO! Nitroboost runs in front of Meltdown. (Nitroboost): Can't catch me! Nitroboost runs ahead to a nuclear power plant. Meltdown runs after him roaring. Scene End Tetrax runs toward Azmuth who is sitting up. (Tetrax): First Thinker! Aen needs help! (Azmuth): What? (Tetrax): He plans to stop Meltdown but at the cost of his own life! (Azmuth): WHAT!? How can we stop him. He has the most powerfull device in the Universe. He'll die. We'll win. But who will protect the universe? Aen was the Omnitrix's prime choice. No one else can be as worthy of such power. He was the one. The true hero. (Seth): Azmuth won't be able stop. But I can. Teleport me in, Azmuth. It's the only way. (Azmuth): Very well. Scene End Meanwhile in the Aen is Water Hazard and spraying Meltdown. He then transforms into Big Chill and freezes him. Meltdwon is succesfully encased in ice. Big Chill transforms into Swampfire and finds a huge reactor. He hears Meltdown breaking out and climbs in. He is burned over and over but regenerates. Meltdown begins absorbing the energy and then the Omnitrix began to spark and melt. Seth teleports in and sees Swampfire. (Seth): Aen! Stop! Azmuth has a plan! We can beat Meltdown another way. (Swampfire): Too late, bro. The Omnitrix is already building up energy. Get out of here! I don't know how large the blast radius will be. But it will be big. (Seth): No. (Swampfire): Goodbye, old Chum. Azmuth teleports in. (Azmuth): Omnitrix Decouple! (Omnitrix): Voice mode deactivaaateedd- (Azmuth): Aen. You need to stop. (Swampfire): Can't. Unless I can be big as him I can't. (Azmuth): You can be as big as him. Azmuth snaps his fingers and Swampfire teleports out and next to Azmuth. He reverts. (Aen): Ah! God! That hurt. Azmuth...you idiot. I can't transform any more. The Omnitrix is destroyed. (Azmuth): True. But not it's Prototype. A huge bulky watch teleports on Aen's arm. (Azmuth): Transformation: To'kustar. Code: 10 (Prototype Omnitrix): Unlocked. Aen slapped down. '''Transformation sequence: grows fins on head and arms. Grows huge.' (Way Big): I'm not just big...I'm really really big! (Seth): Seriously? (Way Big): I'll think of something. ''Meltdown finishes absorbing the reactor and grows to Way big's size. (Way Big): You and me, buddy. Let's go. Way Big punches Meltdown into a Dam. The wall cracks and wate spays out. Meltdown blasts Way Big with beams of heat. Way Big yelps in pain. (Way Big): Hot, hot, hot, hot, HOT! Way Big punces Meltdown but he dodges and Way big creates a huge gaping hole. Water gushes out cooling down Meltdown. He shrinks slightly. Way Big shoved Meltdown into the dam making more water coat Meltdown until he was just a small human-sized again. Then the energy faded away, revealing a battered Sixsix. (Way Big): Sixsix? That kinda makes sense. End Scene Later back at Aen's house Aen waves as Seth leaves. Azmuth teleports in. (Azmuth): You've done well, Aen. (Aen): Thanks. (Azmuth): I'm afraid the Omnitrix is beyond repair. (Aen): Don't worry Azmuth. I am sooooooo glad to take a vacation. (Azmuth): You do that. Well, till we cross pathes again, Aen 10. Azmuth teleports away. Aen sighes. He walks inside. (Aen, shouting): Mom! Dad! You won't believe this! Fin. End. Of. Series One! Characters *Aen Tempest *Seth Tank *Azmuth *Tetrax Shard Villains *Meltdown/Sixsix Aliens used *Water Hazard (x2) *Nitroboost *Big Chill *Swampfire *Way Big (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Aen 10